


Sharing the Commander

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Kinky!Cullen - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Evelyn's turn to share. And Cullen loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky!Cullen was calling me so I had to write this. I'm not sorry. I hope you enjoy. :)

"Shhhh, not so loud, love. Someone might hear." Evelyn led Cullen quietly through the main hall. He was grumbling behind her, not at all softly.

"Evelyn, I'm not in the mood for games tonight. I already let you drag me to dinner with the damn nobles from Ostwick," He stopped suddenly and pulled her into an embrace. He squeezed his strong arms around her and lowered his lips to her ear, his scar brushing her sensitive shell as he added, "on promise of getting to  _fuck_  you however I wanted tonight."

When he bit her lobe, she had to bite her tongue against a surprised squeak that would have echoed in the great chamber if allowed to escape. "Are you reneging, my little manipulator, hmmmm?" He asked with a hum against her skin and the hot breath that tickled her along with it almost made her lose her resolve and run back upstairs to let him have his hard and fast way.

She had indeed made a promise and she  _would_ let him fuck her however he pleased, but not until after she gave him a proper reward for his escort services at dinner. And payback for one or two of his more colorful games played at her expense.

Evelyn wiggled out of her lover's grasp and dragged him along until they reached her throne. Cullen grumbled a little more but he still followed. The glare he leveled at her when she urged him gently to sit down was full of heat. When he was comfortably seated, she made a show of backing away just a few steps and then began to undress in front of him.

Piece by piece her garments were discarded until she was in nothing at all. She kept hold of her breast band, taking note of the low growl that emanated from the commander's throat. It appeared he was all in for her game now. It amused her to see it and she offered him a smile. He made no move and let her continue.

She glided forward on bare feet, twisting the delicate silk of her undergarment in her hands. Leaning down over Cullen, she brought it forward in front of his eyes and tied it fast behind his head, blindfolding him. He sighed and smirked and settled into his chair.

"This better be good." He said with the air of someone not expecting to be impressed. It was usually him with the upper hand.

Her fingers lingered on his head, enjoying the feeling of his soft unruly curls. Kissing his lips gently, she asked, "Do you trust me?" It was an earnest question and very deliberate. She would do nothing without his approval or consent. He had reasons he liked to be in control, and she was usually all too happy to let him, but she also knew first hand how calming and cathartic it could be to allow someone to take control for you and guide you into blissful oblivion.

He answered her quickly, honestly and without hesitation. "I trust you." He said, and the way he said it conveyed not only unwavering trust, but love. Then he smiled and added, "Do your worst, Inquisitor."

"Ah, but my love," she sang sweetly as she stepped around to his side, her fingers lightly grazing his bare chest. "It won't be  _me_  doing anything…" He was wearing only his trousers, as they had come down here already dressed for bed, and she couldn't help but notice an enticing bulge emerge at her words. She perched herself on the arm of the ornate chair and draped her arms around him as best she could, cradling his broad shoulders and snuggling in beside him. "Now just relax back, my love. I invited some friends to join us."

He laughed at that, a low chuckle, but he also slouched in the throne, thrusting his pelvis up wantonly. "And I'm to remain blind, Your Worship? How cruel of you." He reached out a hand and groped in Evelyn's direction. His fingers caught hold of a few stray locks of her hair. He brought them up to his nose and inhaled. "There is nothing so sweet as you, love. Would you force me to endure that which is less than what I have in my bed every night?"

"Says the goose to the gander." She said in a mocking tone. "I promise you'll enjoy it, now hush." At that order, a door at the end of the hall clicked open and shut. Evelyn knew who it was, but the absence of even the slightest sound as her dear friend walked towards them left Cullen ignorant in his anticipation. Evelyn waved at their first guest, who proceeded to sit on the opposite arm of Cullen's chair. The other woman leaned in close to him and her long fingers made quick work of the ties on his trousers.

Cullen's breathing had quickened only the smallest bit, but still, it had quickened. When he spoke this time his words were molten with desire in spite of his previous pretty protests. "And what do I get if I guess who this is?"

Evelyn nodded in allowance to the other woman.

Leliana spoke into Cullen's ear, her lilting voice soft and musical. "You get the pleasure of knowing it was me that brought you such bliss, Commander."

He stiffened slightly at their Spymaster's words, but it only lasted a second before he settled back down. Leliana took that as consent and she started to free his erection from its confines. Evelyn watched as his heavy cock twitched in hands that were not hers. She bit her lip, eyes transfixed by someone else taking control of that which so often took control of her. Leliana gripped him firmly and stroked slowly, all the while whispering to him in prettily accented tones.

Evelyn caught stray words here and there of Leliana's intimate conversation with Cullen; naughty things that made her Commander groan and filthy things that made him start moving his hips in time with the perfect rhythm of her pulls along his cock. His eyes would drop shut when her grip tightened and he exhaled through clenched teeth every time her thumb slicked along the tip of his crown.

Soon he was cursing her for an Orlesian whore, but she offered him no respite, her laughs like a light chime of bells. He fisted his hands on the arms of the chair and kept his blindfold on, still clearly enticed by the game despite Leliana's teasing.

Evelyn nuzzled his neck and inhaled the heady smell of his sweat as he labored trying to find his peak. She squeezed her own legs together savoring the erotic sensation and eagerly watching her lover squirm under the ministrations of another woman.

And then, with one more teasing stroke, Leliana let him go and stepped away. Her action was met with a bitten out expletive.

" _Damn you, woman_ , I was so close!" He snapped, his voice rough, his head falling against the back of the throne, his cock bobbing and dripping. Leiana leaned across the Commander only to give Evelyn a soft kiss upon her lips. Evelyn blushed, Leliana winked and then she was gone as quietly as she had arrived.

Cullen must have guessed at the kiss. "Now that I know you'll allow  _that_  my love, I have so many things planned for you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "We've only just begun  _my_  plans for  _you_ , so be silent now, Commander. Your next trial comes."

On the heels of the Orlesian Nightengale, an Antivan bird of prey now approached. Josephine's confident steps could be heard steadily drawing near. When she came into the moonlight streaming through the stained glass, Evelyn was struck by her exotic beauty. The Ambassador came to stand before Cullen, not speaking, just staring, taking in the sight of him. His legs lazily spread open, his thick and needy pride exposed and begging for attention. Josephine smiled widely and licked her lips.

She knelt before the throne, centering herself between the Commander's feet. She clasped her hands neatly behind her to rest at the small of her back. Evelyn watched in wonder as Josephine began her dance. The lovely woman's every motion was smooth and practiced. She lowered her head, turning ever so slightly so her wide eyes remained locked with Evelyn's. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slowly lick up the length of Cullen's shaft from the base to the tiny drop of pearlescent liquid seeping from the tip.

" _Mmmmmmm_." Josephine lapped up the little bead of pleasure and moaned her approval before opening wider and taking Cullen's entire length deep into her throat in one motion.

Cullen gasped and jerked in his chair at the shock of Josephine's hot mouth enveloping him. She remained still, her lips pressed into his thick golden curls and breathing evenly through her nose. When he adjusted to the sensation of her surrounding him, he laughed slyly and offered a self-satisfied remark.

"I'm glad to see our Ambassador is finally using that wicked mouth of hers for something useful." Cullen wiggled his hips pushing himself up further into Josephine's face.

He was far too pleased with himself at guessing the identity of the woman whose mouth was on him without even so much as a hint, so Evelyn intervened. She brought a finger up to his lips to shush him and then she pushed the finger into his mouth urging him to suck. Which he did. Ardently and with tempting little flicks of his tongue along her digit that made her wonder if all she'd done with this action was make him more smug.

Thankfully Josephine took that moment to start her seduction in earnest. She sucked in her cheeks and started working back and forth on Cullen's cock, in and out, exposing him to the tip then taking him all the way back in, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Evelyn.

Cullen's attentions on Evelyn's finger became clumsy and irregular as Josephine devoured him. As with Leliana, his breathing quickened and he started thrusting his hips ineffectually as the beautiful Antivan maintained complete control.

Evelyn couldn't look away from the black pools of Josephine's eyes as she sucked her lover's cock while Cullen mimicked her motions on Evelyn's finger. Evelyn thought she heard herself moan at the intense arousal building in her at the sight of their lustful actions. She couldn't help herself when her other hand reached down to rub at her center, her pleasure building. Josephine saw what she was doing, smiled around Cullen's length and bobbed her head faster.

Cullen let his mouth hang open, abandoning Evelyn's finger, as he snapped his hips up into Josephine's mouth. He let out a long groan and the sound of it traveled right to Evelyn's throbbing little nub. She moved her fingers faster and the two of them shamelessly sought release.

The sounds of three people's panting breaths could be heard throughout the hall. Evelyn was so close, and she knew Cullen must be as well, but they were both denied when Josephine drew back suddenly and popped Cullen out of her mouth.

Cullen's roar of disappointment was almost too loud and Evelyn withdrew her hand from herself and held every muscle in her body still, listening for the signs that someone heard and was going to come investigate.

After a moment of silence, it seemed they were not going to be interrupted by any uninvited guests. Josephine stood, wiped at the corners of her mouth daintily with a delicate finger, turned and left them both unfulfilled. Evelyn wasn't sure she was enjoying this game so much anymore, but there was only one more diversion left before she could give both her and Cullen what they really wanted.

When Josephine had gone, Cullen's third temptress appeared. But the Commander was not the target of the Right Hand of the Divine. Cassandra approached the throne and freed Cullen from his blindfold. He blinked at the dim moonlight, too bright for his eyes adjusting to sight again. When he was able to focus on Cassandra the look of almost-fear on his face as he swallowed and straightened made Evelyn laugh and made the Seeker huff and roll her eyes.

Cassandra ignored Cullen and held a hand out to Evelyn. The Inquisitor took it and the women stood facing each other in front of a confused, but no less aroused, Commander. Cassandra smiled with soft sincerity, raised the blindfold she was still holding and placed it over Evelyn's eyes. Instead of backing away when the task was done, however, she wrapped her arms around her friend and they shared a tender embrace.

Cassandra was still clothed and the feeling of her garments along Evelyn's naked skin was sensual in a way that the younger woman would not have expected. Slowly Cassandra started moving her sword-calloused hands along Evelyn's bare curves, traveling up and down and soon they found their way to her shoulders where they rested for just a moment before the warrior leaned in to capture a kiss.

The Seeker's lips were soft and they tasted of elderflower. Evelyn went limp and surrendered to the new experience of sharing a kiss not only with a dear friend but with a soul more passionate than anyone else knew.

Cassandra took her time and continued exploring Evelyn. Their kiss deepened and both of them were moaning quietly into it now. When Evelyn felt the light touch of fingertips along the hardened peaks of her nipples she cried out. The sound was muffled by Cassandra's insistent mouth on hers and rather than pull away, she teased Evelyn more deliberately, lowering one hand to her folds, slick with desire.

Whether the desire was for Cullen, for Leliana, for Josephine, or for Cassandra, Evelyn wasn't sure anymore, but when the woman kissing her plunged two fingers inside her and started pumping, Evelyn's conscious thought fled and it mattered little. She thought she heard Cullen making feral noises somewhere in the distance and she could have sworn she also heard the rough and wet sounds of him stroking himself as he looked on from his throne at his lover getting fingered by the skillful Cassandra.

Soon, Evelyn's legs started going weak and she had to clutch at Cassandra's shoulders to stay upright. It was her turn to let loose noises that were perhaps too loud but she couldn't help herself and she couldn't find the will to care when all she wanted was to come.

" _Oh! Oh, yes…"_ Evelyn said breathily. She was  _almost_  there.

She was  _almost_  there when Cassandra pulled away. Evelyn  _almost_  sobbed. She could barely stand, she was still blindfolded and her cunt ached to be filled as it never had before. She allowed herself to be turned and led forward. She could hear Cullen's ragged breaths and she was close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. Cassandra planted a chaste kiss on Evelyn's cheek before she left the two lovers to finish off the evening together.

Evelyn stood naked and untouched until she heard a door shut. She was certain it hadn't even closed completely when Cullen grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, smothering her with a scorching kiss. She spread her legs and straddled him where he sat. She moved her slit along his shaft, soaking it with her wetness and savoring the delicious friction.

He moved his hands to her hips then he lifted her and impaled her on his waiting sword. She whined at the blissful shock of him stretching and filling her. He took no time before he started thrusting madly up into her tight heat. He was a wild thing, unhinged and made desperate by the trials he'd endured over the course of the evening and he was taking his aggression out on her.

He nuzzled his face into her neck as he pounded upwards, nipping at tender skin. His lips found their way to the lobe of her ear and through his assault he managed to utter a command.

"I'm going to come hard and fast you little minx, after that show, so if you want yours I suggest you start riding."

Terrified now that he would spill inside her before she could come, she started riding him. She met each of his thrusts with a forceful downward push of her pelvis and she ground down onto him sending the sweetest electric shocks through her pulsing bud.

Without warning he suddenly lifted her and stood. Still buried inside her, he dropped to his knees onto the hard flagstones with a grunt. He cradled her head in his hands and laid her down onto the cold floor then started driving into her again. He managed only a handful of erratic thrusts before he bellowed his climax into the rafters as he spurted inside her.

She lifted her bottom up off the stone and spread her legs wide crying out her own release as he rocked rhythmically against her, coming down from his own high. She tightened and clenched around his still pulsing length and she rode out the last of her convulsions seeing stars behind the blindfold and hearing ringing in her ears.

The next moments were a hazy mix of sensations. She was lifted and carried. She felt Cullen's seed trickle out between her legs. She inhaled his intoxicating smell of sweat and sex, leather and steel. She was deposited on their large downy bed and only when she felt Cullen's weight settle in beside her did he remove her blindfold.

She looked up to see his golden eyes sparkling with a smile. "You're my perfect little deviant." He said proudly. "And I love you more than words."

"Good." She replied, gracing him with a wide grin. "Because I like to share."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
